trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Tate Cairon
Backstory Tate is a small town loving kind of guy. He was raised in Lavaridge, and looked up to only four people in this world. His parents, his older sister, and Flannery. He never kept it a secret that he liked Grass types just a little more than fire types, but he also made it a point to capture a Torkoal like the rest of his family had. He finally got his wish on the eve of his 10th birthday. His father took him to Fiery Path, where he chucked his Great Ball at the first Torkoal he saw. For a month or so, he had trouble bonding with Flariza, his female Torkoal, but her powerful Ember attack won him over. As a going away gift for his 11th birthday, Flannery allowed Tate to have a 1-on-1 Gym Battle with her. Tate truly believed he could win, and though he would never admit it, seeing that Overheat attack, and feeling the move strike him, changed his perception of fire. He lost horribly that day, and found the mark on his hand to be a permanent reminder that fire isn't something to be toyed with. Tate traveled around for a while, and even though he found himself to be wary of his Torkoal's fire attacks, he added a new member to his team, a Swablu he named Highleigh. And a Seviper, Acidine. But, unfortunately, he didn't have a single badge by the time the Hoenn League rolled around. He left for Sinnoh, vowing to become better, where he met and captured a Turtwig he named Forrest, which has since evolved into a Grotle. And still, when it came time for the Sinnoh League, he found himself with no badges. Refusing to give up, Tate travels to the Tatsu region, where he knows he'll meet up with his sister. He knows he needs to get stronger, and he plans to. Personality Tate is a logical guy, and tries not to let his losses faze him too much. He is constantly trying to work through his fire aversion on his own, not even allowing his Pokemon to help him. He enjoys jokes and is able to enjoy himself by himself, sometimes to a fault. Attitudes Towards Things and People Tate gives the appearance that he takes things in stride, but really he's constantly working to make himself a better trainer. He loves it when a strategy works, more than he'd like to admit. The only people that know how smug he can be are his childhood friends Luna, Carson, and Bailey. He makes sure to keep the negative sides of his person to himself on the road. Behaviors and Habits Tate spends a lot of time thinking about using his Pokemon's moves to win. He doodles in one of three sketchbooks he keeps on him, which only makes thinking harder most of the time. After a battle, he'll always ask about the moves his opponents Pokemon knows and how they can make the moves synergize. Pokemon * Flariza (Torkoal) - His first Pokemon, and starter. Tate uses Flariza only when she has a type advantage, otherwise she's benched. Tate nearly had a nervous breakdown when she learned her newest move: Flamethrower. Flariza cares deeply for Tate and the rest of the team several times approaching Acidine. * Highleigh (Swablu) - His second Pokemon. Tate's follow up Poke after Forrest. He sees potential in Highleigh's soon-to-be Dragon typing that others overlook. highleigh is Tate's most energetic Pokemon, oftentimes cheering him up with her antics when he's down. * Acidine (Seviper) - His third Pokemon. Acidine prefers to be alone and away from Tate's other Pokemon, but is his most savage battler. Several times refusing to faint. * Forrest (Grotle) - His third Pokemon, and first one caught outside Hoenn. Forrest is usually the first Pokemon Tate sends out, and as such is about 5 levels stronger than any of his other ones. It is very Docile and likes to watch Highleigh flutter about more than battle. Appearance Tate is pretty tall, at about 5'11. He has dark brown hair, and is very bent on people not mistaking it for black. He's around medium build at 155 pounds. He keeps his hair cut short and a brush on him most of the time. Tate wears a gray army camo jacket over colored t-shirts with light green army camo pants and black sneakers. He keeps his jacket in his bag if it's too hot out for it. He keeps a good-sized bag on him for his Pokeballs, food, spare t-shirts, berries, and items. Terms of Use You want to use Tate? Yeah, sure, just leave a comment, man. Category:Submitted characters